1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer and a maintenance method for a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a liquid ejecting apparatus that is provided with a liquid ejecting head including a nozzle from which liquid is ejected and a pump supplying liquid to the liquid ejecting head by repeating a suction driving operation and a discharge driving operation (for example, JP-A-2009-160912).
It is possible to perform maintenance of a liquid ejecting head by supplying liquid and discharging liquid from a nozzle with a pump performing a discharge driving operation. In this case, if the amounts of liquid accommodated in pump chambers are different from each other at a time when the pump starts the discharge driving operation, the way in which liquid flows does not become constant at the time of the discharge driving operation thereafter. Therefore, the maintenance cannot be performed appropriately.